A Hybrids Destiny
by GSlayer
Summary: Follow the life of Rin, A pokemon, human hybrid, as he battles the challenges of a trainer while trying to find out his destiny in life and possibly even love. Rated M for language, blood, and suggestive themes. Note: Updates may be slow until I can get into a set schedule of writing. Expect more updates during summer
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here we have a story. To all my readers, keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. So please, no flames. Constructive criticism and such are accepted and appreciated, but flames are not. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Chapter 1: Prolog

Time: September 16, 1997, 11 PM (POV 3rd)

A mother held her newborn child in her arms, smiling warmly down at it.

"What should we name him?" The mother asked softly.

"How does Rin sound?" Replied the father standing next to her as he reached down to stroke the boy with a furry paw.

"Rin" The mother echoed. "It sounds perfect."

She then took her husband's paw in her hand as they both smiled down at their son, pondering their future as a family.

Time: September 9th, 2012, 9:30 AM (POV Rin)

A loud beeping rings in my ears as I slowly wake up. Groggily, I reach out to silence the sleep invading noise. Afterwards, I throw the covers off myself and get up to take a much needed shower. As I go down stairs, I'm hit by the smell of cooking breakfast and a warm greeting from my mother.

"Good morning sweetie!" Calls my mother from the kitchen. "I just started, so it'll be a bit till the food's done."

"Good morning ma!" I reply as I enter the kitchen. "That's alright, I was planning on taking a shower first."

With that, I turn to enter the bathroom and turn on the shower. "Where's dad?" I ask as I wait for the water to heat up.

"He went out to train" She replies. "Why?"

"Just wondering" I reply as I re-enter the bathroom and step into the shower. Both my father and I like to train when we're not too preoccupied with other things.

I hum quietly to myself as I let the water run over my body and soak into my fur, letting out a pleased sigh as the warmth of the water relaxes me while at the same time, bringing me into a more awake state.

After I let the water soak most of my fur, I grab the bottle of shampoo and lather myself up, scrubbing the dirt accumulated in my sleep out of my fur. I then rinse all of the suds out and just simply let the water run over me as I let myself get lost in thought. After a couple minutes of this I turn off the water and grab a towel to dry off. Well, dry off the best I could with it. I would have to let my fur dry the rest of the way as I went about the day.

I step out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror. I smirk at my reflection, a 6'1" zoroark-human hybrid. Well, not fully zoroark, seeing as my father is half zoroark, half lucario, while my mother is a human. I looked completely like a zoroark, with the exception of my fur color and my hands. I have black and cobalt fur with strange tribal designs going down my arms and back. My mane is black with cobalt stripes going down it instead of the colored tip. And instead of having long claws, I have padded fingers with claw like nails. (Kind of like Kahjiit hands.)

After examining myself in the mirror, I grab a brush and start grooming my fur, getting out any tangles. After, I finish by rinsing my mouth with mouthwash, seeing as it's almost impossible to brush fangs.

Mom finishes breakfast just as I finish cleaning up and sets the table while I go out to let dad know. We live in a small house just outside of Aspertia City, so we're pretty much surrounded by forest, and that's where dad likes to out to train. Finding him isn't too hard, all I need to do is follow his scent.

"_Ah, the benefits of having stronger senses" _I think to myself as I dash through the trees to where my father is located.

I was little more than a blur as I passed through the forest to where he was located. Oddly enough, I was the only one that had this kind of speed in my family.

"_I wonder if it has anything to do with the markings" _I ponder as I take a quick glance at my arm, just before I skid to a halt in the small clearing where my father and I usually train. Sure enough he was there, attacking dummies he created with his illusion abilities.

As he notices me, he sends a dark pulse my way, assuming I'm another one of the targets.

"Well good morning to you too!" I shout as I dodge to the right.

"Damn Rin, I didn't notice it was you till after I fired!" He exclaimed as he dispersed the rest of the illusions. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like it would've hurt that much" I reply with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" He asks, surprised.

"It is, if you want it to be" I say, my smirk growing into a grin.

"Oh, you're on little man!" He states with a chuckle.

I laugh myself as I reply, "Well, it's gonna have to wait, 'cause mom just finished breakfast. But, I'll race you to the house!" And with that I shoot off towards the house.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He yells, sprinting after me.

"Come on dad! I'm not even going full speed!" I shout at him over my shoulder. He then uses extreme speed to catch up. I speed up a little myself so that we're running side-by-side, jumping over and sliding under fallen trees.

We were easily going 90 miles per hour as we caught sight of the house, though we still had a little ways to go, so we both sped up a little more. After another minute of this, we came sliding to a halt in front of the house.

I was panting slightly while he was pretty much gasping for breath. "Arceus, you must be blessed with Rayquaza's speed!" He breaths out as he almost falls on the ground.

"Who knows?" I say as I help him inside.

"What happened?!" Yells mom as we walk in, dad's arm slung over my shoulder.

"Dad tried racing me back to the house" I state with a large smile on my face.

"You idiot" She replies. "Well, sit down and get something to drink before you pass out."

"I'm so getting you back for this" He glares at me as I walk him over to a chair, while mom gets him a glass of water.

"Like I said, later" I reply. "For now, let's eat."

Dad quickly downs the water while I grab a plate and start getting food and he soon follows. Mom just simply shakes her head and smiles. We both quickly down the food and get a little more. After that, I decide I'm full and thank mom for the breakfast after rinsing my plate in the sink.

I then go back up to my room to check my computer and see what's going on in the wonderful world of the internet. After seeing nothing of interest, I decide to go see what's on TV.

"Rin, come quickly!" I hear my mom call excitedly from downstairs.

I pretty much jump down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's up?" I ask walking into the living room.

"Look!" she said pointing to the TV. I turned to the TV and I was stunned at what I heard.

'And here is the president to confirm it!' a news reporter exclaimed as the camera focused on the president of Unova. 'Yes, you have all heard right. Upon this day, all Pokémon, human hybrids are now allowed to officially become Pokémon trainers and go out on their own Pokémon journeys!'

I almost thought it was some kind of sick prank or something, but after sitting down and thinking about it, I couldn't help but cheer out and do a fist pump.

And there you have it, the first chapter of my first story! Let me know what you think!

Until next time, this is GSlayer, signing out. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Guess who? Yup, I'm back, and here's a new chapter!

Rocky: Thanks dude! I'm always looking for more stories to read, so I'll probably check yours out later.

Stabbing Doors: Glad to know! Don't forget that hybrids are part human, so they still have some of the same thought processes as humans.

DWA: A special thanks to you for advertising my story at the end of your last chapter! And I also know that love zoroark, seeing as we discussed it on Xbox lol.

Mrbean: Thank you! As I said in Stabbing Doors reply, He does have a human's thought process.

Rin, if you don't mind, disclaimer please

Rin: GSlayer does not own Pokémon, it belongs rightfully to its producers!

Also, to all of those who have read DWA's second arc, I am bringing Rina and Blizz into this story, and they will be introduced in this chapter, but with different backgrounds. On to the story!

Chapter 2: Preparation (Part One)

Time: 12:35 PM (POV Rin)

'_Yes! I finally get to be a trainer!' _I think to myself after I hear the report and calm down some.

"I can't believe it! My little baby gets to go on his own Pokémon adventure!" Cries my mother as she gets up and holds me in a tight hug, crushing the air out of my lungs.

"Gah! Mom! Too tight! Too tight!" I gasp out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry honey! I didn't mean too!" She cries as she notices her mistake, releasing me immediately. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm alright. Just no more bear hugs, okay?" I scolded her.

'_Why do I get stuck with parents who act like teens?'_ I think to myself as I take a few large breaths to stretch my crushed lungs and compacted ribcage. I love my parents to death, but they act so childish at times and I'm the one who has to get them to act properly. At first it was slightly embarrassing, but as time went by, I slowly grew used to it.

"Jeez Violet, you could've killed him!" My dad said jokingly from the doorway.

"Oh hush Rikku. You know I would never do anything to hurt Rin!" She retorted.

"So Rin, when do you plan on heading out? Don't forget that you owe me a battle!" Dad asked, turning to me.

"I was thinking about heading out next week, after my birthday. And as for the battle, how about we go out and do it now while I'm still pumped" I offer.

"Alright, sounds good to me" dad replies.

"Alright, I'll be the reff!" Calls mom as we head out the door.

Our yard is pretty big, so we could easily have the battle out there without having any hindrances. We quickly took our positions and my father and I got into battle stances.

"Ready?" Asked mom looking at me. I gave a nod, dad doing the same when she looked at him.

"Begin!" With that, I immediately fired several shadow balls at dad and he quickly charged a dark pulse and fired it, effectively stopping them and causing them to explode. I charged through the smoke from the explosion, using extreme speed to go at almost supersonic speeds, and slamming into him with close combat. He managed to avoid most of the hits and hit me point blank with an aura sphere. The explosion caused us to break apart, sending me flying into the air. I did a quick back-flip to land on my feet.

I charged at him again, using extreme speed to go faster. He attempted to use a dark pulse with a wide spread to stop me, but I just jumped over and charged an aura sphere and shadow ball in each hand. I threw them at him as I reached the crest of my jump. He dodged the shadow ball but the aura sphere still hit him. I hit him with close combat again, using the momentum from my jump to give my first hit more power. He countered with his own close combat, blocking most of my hits while hitting me a few times. I let aura flow into my hands and feet to give my strikes more force.

"Come on old man!" I taunted. "You're gonna have to go on the offensive eventually!"

He jumped back and fired a dark pulse, hitting me and pushing me back. We stood there panting for a moment.

"Old man huh? Well then, I'll show you what this old man can do!" He shouts as he charges at me. I fired a weak dark pulse, making him jump into the air.

'_Perfect' _I think as I charge a powerful dark pulse, aiming right at him. Noticing his mistake, he throws a couple of shadow balls at me just before I release the dark pulse. I hit him dead on as his attacks hit me. We both go down a moment before getting back up. We're both in rough shape at this point.

'_The next hit on him would probably take him down.' _I think, examining the situation. _'The same could be said for me'_

He then charged at me as I rapidly searched for ways to get him without getting hit.

"Ah fuck it" I mutter as I charged at him, throwing an aura sphere at him. He jumped over it and charged his own as I jumped up to flip-kick him to the ground. I hit him just as he releases the aura sphere, causing both of us to go flying.

'_Shit, we tied' _I think, just before hitting the ground and blacking out. After a few hours, or what felt like a few seconds in my subconscious state, I awaken to find myself laying on the couch with dad on the other, still unconscious. I found that mom had tended to our injuries while we were still out. I heard multiple voices coming from the kitchen, so I got up and went to see who was here.

"Hey Rin!" I heard someone shout as I limped into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Rina!" I greeted my childhood friend. "Where's Blizz?"

Blizz was pretty much Rina's sister even though she's a lucario. Rina and I found her when we were about five in the forest just outside of town when she was still a little riolu. When we found her, she was hiding under some fallen trees, trying to get away from some patrats who had attacked her for trespassing. I couldn't help but think back to that time.

_Flashback_

_We were running through the forest having a great time, until we heard screaming. Rina and I were always trying to help people in trouble, so we immediately went to see if someone needed help. Sure enough, there was a little riolu under some fallen trees, surrounded by patrats, crying for help. I could smell blood coming from her, so I sent Rina back to the house to get mom and dad, while I tried to fend off the angry patrats._

"_Hey, leave her alone!" I shouted, running over and kicking away the patrat closest to her. "If you want her, then you're going to have to get through me!"_

"_This is our territory and we will not tolerate trespassers!" The leader of the group hissed at me. "Leave now and we won't kill you!"_

"_No! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" I growled out at him._

"_Fine, kill him." With that, the group of patrats lunged at me. I knew that I was badly outmatched, but I had to hold them off until my parents got there. Since I didn't know many moves, I was going to have to rely on my speed and regular combat. _

_I kicked away the first one as he reached me and dodged another as he went to bite me, turning and punching him into another one. I felt pain shoot through my shoulder as one latched onto it. I shook it off, only to have another one jump on my other shoulder. I could feel blood welling up where they constantly scratched and bit me. I fought back the best I could, but at the rate I was going, I didn't have much longer left. Just then, the leader of the group talked me to the ground and lunged for my throat, only to be blasted off me by a dark pulse._

_I looked around to find that mom and dad had arrived. Dad dispatched the rest while mom came to help me. Once she helped me up, I went straight to where the little riolu was, despite mothers protests._

"_You can come out now." I said warmly as I reached out to her to help her out._

_I gave her a smile and said "You can trust me" when she hesitated._

_With that, she grasped my hand and I helped her out. Once she was out, mom examined her. While she did that, I asked her "What's your name?"_

"_B-Blizz" she stuttered out._

"_That's a pretty name" I stated. _

"_What's a pretty name?" Mom and Rina questioned me in unison. _

"_Oh right, I forgot that you guys can't understand Pokéspeech." I realized. "Blizz is a pretty name."_

"_Oh, ok. Well Blizz, can you walk?" My mother asked._

_She tried getting up, only to collapse on the ground again._

"_No good. Looks like she got bit on the back of the leg" I pointed out._

"_Rikku! Come here and give us a hand!" Mom called._

"_What's up?" He asked as he trotted up to us._

"_Blizz's leg is injured and she can't walk" I stated, pointing to her. "We need you to carry her back to the house."_

"_Alright" he replied, walking up to her. "Don't worry little one, I'm not gonna hurt you." With that, he picked her up bridal style and we headed back to the house to patch her up. I had to lean on Rina for support, due to my injured state._

_After we patched her up and she was able to move on her own, she went to live with Rina because we didn't have an extra room for her to stay in._

_She later began to see Rina as a sisterly figure and learned to speak English with some lessons from my father and me. _

_End flashback_

I let out a chuckle as I recapped our encounter, only to be crushed by said lucario as she jumped on me from above.

"Hey there sleepy head!" She said, climbing off me.

"What the hell?" I groan, getting up. "Do you mind not flattening me right after I battle?"

"But where's the fun in that?" She replied with a smirk.

"Whatever" I sigh as I turn to Rina. "So what brings you guys to this neck of the woods?"

"Well, we had heard on the news that they are allowing hybrid trainers now and we came to see when you were getting your license. But your mom told us that you are gonna wait till after your birthday." She replied.

"Yeah. I wanted to do some preparations first. And I also thought that spending one more birthday here would be nice." I explained.

"Fair enough. Well, seeing as we're here, you wanna hang out?" She asked.

"Sure" I reply. "But can we do something leisurely? I'm still sore."

"Alright. What do you wanna do?" She inquired.

"I was thinking about stomping some kids on Halo Reach" I respond.

"Sounds good. I'll go get my Xbox." With that, she ran back to her house to get her stuff.

I was surprised to find that Blizz had a profile of her own.

"Isn't it a little hard to play with your paws?" I asked as she grabbed a controller and signed in.

"You get used to it" she simply replied.

We jumped right into team slayer and got sword base as a map and our teammate bailed right away because he didn't like it.

"How does someone not like sword base?" I ask myself.

"No clue" Blizz responded.

"Sweet, we got blue team!" I point out.

"_You smurfs ready to get owned?" _One of the opposing team members taunted.

"We'll see who owns who" I smugly reply as the match starts.

I immediately sprint over and grab sword, then sniper as I spawn and no-scope the guy who was taunting us as he jumps down to try and grab it himself. Then, two more drop down to try and kill me, only to be slashed by my sword.

I then go up the lift and proceed to snipe them as they come into view. After emptying the sniper, I swap it for a DMR and rush across the bridge to cut down their team as they attempt to go after Rina and Blizz, earning myself an extermination medal. After emptying the sword, I swap that then jump down to grab a newly spawned one, only to have one of them charge at me with it. He was easily dealt with due to a well-placed grenade and a shot to the face.

I picked up the sword and proceed to slaughter the enemy team with it. After draining that one, I grab the sniper again and go up the red lift. Upon reaching the top, I encounter the whole enemy team rushing down the hall at me. I fire a sniper shot through them only to have the front two rush me while the back ones take on Rina and Blizz. I fire another shot, taking down the second one and pummeling the front one as he tries to do the same to me. I looked down the hall to find that one had taken out Rina and Blizz with the shotgun and was rushing towards me with the other one behind him. I fired another shot, missing the one in front and taking out the one in back. I was just barely out of kill range when he shot, making me lose my shields. He went to melee me, but I had jumped over him and assassinated him, winning the game for us. Afterwards, there was a lot of 'fuck you's and 'fucking moder's.

We then proceeded to go on a 43 win streak, until we decided to call it a night and Rina and Blizz went home.

Aaand done! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I got preoccupied by homework and Xbox. But now I'm on spring break, so I'll have more time to work on next chapter. And as an added bonus, I decided to upload a nice, calming scenery story! So, if you're bored, go ahead and check it out! If you don't find it pleasing, well the best I can do is give you a virtual cookie. Also, to anyone who hasn't done so already, I recommend going over and checking out DarkWolfAssassin's Arceus Assassin stories.

Until next time, this is GSlayer, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sup guys? Yup, I'm back with a new chapter, starring your favorite characters: Rin, Rina, and Blizz.

Blizz, Disclaimer please.

Blizz: (Strapped to the ceiling) *Sigh* GSlayer does not own Pokémon, he only owns us OCs. Can you let me down now?

Me: You broke my phone. So, no. Maybe tomorrow. Anyway, on to reviews.

DWA: I think you'll be Interested to see how I introduce him as a trainer. You know, if you were to add an M between W and A, your penname initials would stand for Death Weapon Miester Academy.

Me: Ugh, I'm running out of animes to watch. Oh well, I guess I'll make due with Fruits Basket and Sgt. Frog.

Rin: Would you shut the hell up and get on with the story!

Rina: Seriously, your rambling is getting annoying.

Me: Hurtful! Arceus you three can be asses. On to the story.

Also, I forgot to mention, Rin has cyan eyes that fade to a bluish grey around the edges of his iris. And here's a description of Rina as well. She wears a white shirt with a red Reshiram pattern on the back and black pants with a blue Zekrom pattern on the right leg. She has platinum blond hair with a grey undertone. She also has crimson red eyes.

* * *

Chapter 3: Preparation (Part 2)

Time: September 16, 9:30 AM (POV Rin)

The week up to my birthday had been rather fast and uneventful as I went along, making preparations and modifying my stuff. But, today was my birthday, and I was going to relax and have fun. Mom had invited some of the family, and they would be arriving in a few hours, so I made the most of those few hours I had to myself.

I went about my normal morning routine, then just messed around on Xbox for a little bit. Rina and Blizz arrived around eleven, about an hour ahead of everyone else. Seeing as it was still early, we decided to go out and spar. Like usual, it was me versus both of them. I'm pretty sure, that if Rina was a Pokémon, she and Blizz would make one hell of a tag team.

We sparred for about an hour, then we went inside and relaxed for a bit. After a few minutes, my grandparents arrived. It was both of my dad's parents and mom's mother. Her father had passed away a year after she was born. It was kind of awkward with my grandparents on my father's side, seeing as they didn't speak English. Blizz and my father were really the only Pokémon that I knew that spoke English. My aunt and uncle arrived next along with my cousins. They were on my mother's side, so they were human.

I was actually surprised when my cousins arrived. Mostly because last I heard, they were over in Sinnoh, taking on the league over there. I didn't notice them arrive until the older one snuck up behind me and put me into a loose headlock.

"How's my favorite little cousin?" She asked as I slipped out of her grasp.

"Yes, how are you Rin?" Said the younger one as she came up and stood beside her sister.

"Lacy! Leah! It's great to see you!" I exclaimed as I hugged both of them. "I've been doing great!" I replied as I released them.

"That's good" they said in unison.

"So, how's Sinnoh?" I questioned them.

"It's a little different, not quite as cold" the Leah, the younger one replied.

"Yeah, and the people there are nice for the most part" Lacy continued. "Though I don't think they're too fond about hybrids."

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Well, we overheard a group of people talking about 'how hybrids are abominations' and such." Leah replied again.

"I guess some people just won't accept the fact that we exist." I sighed.

"Alright, enough of that, it's your birthday! You're supposed to enjoy it!" Rina chipped in.

"Yeah, your right lets-" I was cut off when my mom called to me across the room.

"Rin, honey, could you come here for a moment?" She asked.

"What's up?" I asked once I got over to her.

"Well, yesterday, when I was cleaning up, I found this!" she replied, holding out my old electric guitar. "I was hoping you could play us a song."

"Wow, I haven't seen this thing in a while" I said as I took it and tested the notes. "Hmm, I need to tune it first, but yeah, I'll play a song." Luckily I still had the amp for it.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then" and with that, she went off to the kitchen.

"Rina! Blizz!" I called

"What's up birthday boy?" Rina asked, with Blizz right behind her.

"You girls wanna go get your stuff?" I said holding up my guitar.

"Ha, that sounds like fun!" Blizz exclaimed. A few years ago, we had decided to start a little band, so Rina and I learned to play guitar while Blizz learned to play the drums. I played the lead guitar while Rina played the bass. But, we didn't really get that far with it.

"Alright, where should we set up?" Rina asked.

"Outside on the patio." I replied

"Cool, we'll be back in a bit" With that, they ran back to their house to get their equipment, while I tuned my guitar.

By the time we finished, it was time for dinner. After we all ate and had cake, I opened my presents. Mom and dad got me trainer supplies while everyone else got me money. My family never got each other actual gifts for birthdays, we all got cards with money. We would go all out on Christmas for gifts though. It was just an unofficial family rule. This year though, mom and dad made an exception, seeing as I would be going out on my journey.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and I got up and answered it.

"Oh, hello Professor Juniper!" I greeted her as I let her in.

"Hello Rin! Happy birthday!" She replied.

"Here, this is my present for you" She handed me a gift. I tore off the rapping and opened the box. Inside was a Pokédex, a Pokégear, a trainer card, and a Pokéball.

"Inside that Pokéball is your starter. Rina, I have one for you too." She said as she pulled another from her pocket and tossed it to Rina. We both opened them to see what our starters were. We were surprised to find that we both got snivys.

"Those two have been best friends since they were hatchlings. It's damn near impossible for one to go five minutes without the other one, so I thought since you guys are going on a journey together, they could be your starters and they wouldn't have to be separated." Juniper explained. Rina and I simply nodded.

"Hello there little ones. What's your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Asuna!" Mine replied. "And I'm Kirito!" Rina's continued.

"Well, Asuna, Kirito, do you guys want to go on a journey with Rina and me?" I asked, smiling.

"That sounds like fun!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Asuna continued.

"Haha, alright, we'll be heading out tomorrow, so you'll have time to get to use to us." I laughed.

"Thank you so much Professor. This means a lot to me." I said turning to her.

"No problem." She replied.

"Oh, Rin I'm so happy for you!" Mom cheered, hugging me.

"Thanks mom. Well I said I'd play you a song so I will. Everyone if you'd please, follow me." With that, I lead them out to where Rina and Blizz set up. We took our places and played a few test notes on our instruments, then we started. We actually decided to play a couple songs, I'd sing one, while Rina sang the other. My song was first.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_  
_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_  
_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

Next was Rina's song. Blizz did the backup vocals for her.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me (going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_  
_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._  
_(So I don't know what's real)_  
_So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)_  
_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_  
_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

_I..._

_So go on and scream_  
_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_  
_I won't be broken again (again)_  
_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_I'm going under (drowning in you)_  
_I'm going under_

Afterwards, there was a lot of cheering and whistling. Some people heard and they came by to listen as well.

"I think they want an encore. What do you say Rina?" I asked.

"I say, let's give them what they want!" With that we started off again with a different song. (Rina's lines are marked by parenthesis and all of them sing chorus.)

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_  
_Not superhuman_  
_(I'm not superhuman)_  
_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_  
_Just another family torn_  
_(Falling from my faith today)_  
_Just a step from the edge_  
_Just another day in the world we live_

_[Chorus:]__  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_I've gotta fight today_  
_To live another day_  
_Speakin' my mind today_  
_(My voice will be heard today)_

_I've gotta make a stand_  
_But I am just a man_  
_(I'm not superhuman)_  
_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_  
_Just another family torn_  
_(My voice will be heard today)_  
_It's just another kill_  
_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero to save my life_  
_I need a hero just in time_  
_Save me just in time_  
_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
_Who's gonna help us survive_  
_We're in the fight of our lives_  
_(And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
_Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_  
_Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
_Today I'm speaking my mind_  
_And if it kills me tonight_  
_(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_  
_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero_  
_Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_  
_Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
_Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
_I need a hero_  
_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

The small crowd burst out cheering again while we all gave a bow and began packing up the equipment. By the time we had finished putting it away, it was 11:30 PM, so we went to bed and awaited tomorrow, when I would finally start my journey.

Time: 10 AM 9/17/12 (POV Rina)

We waited patiently outside Rin's house while he got ready. Well, I waited patiently, Blizz had started pacing and shouted at Rin to hurry up. I couldn't help but smile at the impatient jackal as she shouted at him again.

"Hurry your ass up!" She yelled.

"Hold on for a minute!" He yelled out his window.

A minute later he came out the front door in his human form. It was actually one of his illusions that he used when he was out in public. His human form was a bit different from his other illusions though. Unlike with his other illusions, where if he was touched, the illusion was broken, with this one, it would only break if he was subjugated to large amounts of stress or pain.

In his human form, he had a somewhat narrow face with shoulder length black hair with blue streaks. He wore a black spandex shirt with a dark blue over shirt and faded blue carpenter jeans and black skater shoes. He had a grey messenger bag slung over his shoulder with a few Pokéballs attached to it, Asuna's included. Said snake was sitting on his shoulder smiling.

"Alright, I'm all set." He stated, walking up to us.

"About freaking time!" Blizz exclaimed.

"Aren't people going to get confused when you show them your trainer card?" I asked.

"Actually no. Mom had Professor Juniper put a picture of me in both my forms on it. See?" He said as he pulled it out and showed it to us.

"Alright, enough chatting, let's get going!" He continued as he turned to the road and started walking, Blizz and I walking beside him.

The trip to Floccesy Town was rather uneventful. Just the occasional wild Pokémon, none too interesting. We made it there around five and checked ourselves into the Pokémon center, giving the nurse our snivys to get healed. We'd be staying there for the night then continuing on to the next town in the morning.

* * *

Aaand done! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter and the sucky ending! But I was lacking the motivation to write, and I wanted to get this to you guys soon. The next chapter will be much more entertaining, I promise.

Anyway, R&R!


End file.
